cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ripoaria
Vibrant, liberal, open, and cosmopolitan, Ripoaria is a nation valuing culture, learning, cooperation, tolerance and justice. Ripoarian grass-fed organic beef is highly prized by connoisseurs the world over. Rhingstadt, Ripoaria's capital is famous for its grand buildings, particularly its magnificent Gothic cathedral and elaborate neo-Gothic and Renaissance government buildings. Ripoaria is perhaps best known for an ancient law which prohibits the ownership, keeping, breeding or importation of domesticated felines; this may be because of Ripoaria's extremely large population of canine companions and co-workers, who have special status and protection in the Republic. Nation Information Ripoaria is a sizeable, mostly developed, and established nation at 135 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Ripoaria work diligently to produce Rubber and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Ripoaria will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Ripoaria to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Ripoaria allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Ripoaria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Ripoaria will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History Founded on the banks of Dä Rhing on the site of an ancient Roman colony by German and French pioneers Ripoaria expanded rapidly following the election of its new government concluding a string of important trade agreements in short order. Shortly thereafter Ripoaria applied for membership in the Mostly Harmless Alliance on 08/26/2008 hoping to secure the bright future its citizens’ desire and fulfill its duties as a conscientious nation. Ripoaria acceded to the MHA on 08/28/2008. After nearly half a year in the MHA, the leadership of Ripoaria, with the consent of her people withdrew from the Mostly Harmless Alliance in Early February. After a short, but very happy time in SNAFU Ripoaria became a founding member of the Open Source Alliance on 13/02/2009 where it happily remains to this day. Geography Ripoaria's heartland lies along both sides of the mighty river Dä Rhing. The nation's varied terrain includes large stretches of flat prime agricultural land near the rivers mouth, scenic river valleys and rolling foothills in the central region and majestic mountains in the south. With a relatively low population density, only a fraction of Ripoaria's population reside in its major urban centres, however as the nation grows a strong trend towards urbanization has been noted leading the Government to adopt an aggressive land purchasing policy to help maintain the nation's traditional balance between town and country living. Government -''Rejierung'' Though founded as an absolute monarchy Ripoaria soon evolved into a liberal (in the classic sense of the word) democratic republic. Principal bodies of the National Government(De Rejierung) include: a tricameral legislature (Pallamännd) consisting of the popularly elected National Senate (Senatus), the appointed Council of the Lands (Consilium Foederale Ripoariae), and the hereditary Patrician Conclave(Conclave Patricium); an Executive Council (De Kabinett) lead by the National Chancellor (Kanzler) who is the Head-of-Government; the National President (Praeses Foederalis)a largely ceremonial office the holder of which is the Head-of-State and Commander-in-Chief of the armed forces, and the National Judiciary which is subdivided into Criminal, Commercial, Constitutional, Civil, Familial and Administrative Senates, each consisting of a court of first instance and a court of appeal save the Constitutional Court which exists only as a court of first instance. Each of Ripoaria’s regions(Ländorre)is governed by a unicameral legislature (Pallamännd) and an Executive Council (Kabinett) led by a First Minister (Ministerpräsident). All citizens of majority age are eligible to vote, provided they are not a member of the Patrician Conclave, and the right of the citizenry to initiate a binding referendum is central to the Ripoarian constitution. A series of Basic Laws (Grundgesetz), governs the institutions of state and their relationship with each other and the citizenry as well as setting out the rights, privileges and responsibilities of Ripoarian citizens. The Ripoarian Civil, Commercial, Tax and Criminal Codes are infrequently amended. The Executive - Praeses Foederalis and De Kabinett Riporia's Head-of-State and Commander in Cheif of its Self-Defense Forces, is the Praeses Foederalis who is elected by a special session every four-and-a-half years, to a single term. It is, along with membership in the Senatus and the position of Chief Justice of certain supreme courts, a government office expressly closed to members of the Patrician class. On leaving office, if they are otherwise eligible, the President's family immediately is elevated to the Practician rank without the usual nomination and confirmation procedures. The Praeses Foederalis's primary function is the appointment of a number of government and military officers, the signing of laws and treaties, accepting and granting diplomatic credentials and managing the national civil and military honours systems. As the Praeses Foederalis does not sit in the legislature they may not introduce, vote on or amend, legislation. Under non-emergency circumstances, the Praeses Foederalis may not withhold their assent to a bill dully passed by the Legislation, but may delay a bill for up to four months in the case of non-money bills (money bills may only be delayed for two months). If the Praeses Foederalis chooses to exercise this right, they must send the legislature their reasons. The legislature may then amend the bill to address these concerns or over-ride the delay by a two-thirds majority vote in the Senatus and Consilium Foederale Ripoariae and a simple majority in the Conclave Patricium. The Praeses Foederalis also retains certain perogative powers of the former crown, including the pergoatives of mercy and pardon, though these are generally exercised at the request of a court or government. The current Praeses Foederalis is Dr. J. Adenauer. De Kabinett, or National Exutive Council, is the principal branch of the Executive and is composed of the Kanzler and eleven Consuls. The Kanzler, Ripoaria's Head-of-Government and Consul for the Civil Service and the Vizekanzler, who is also the Consul for Finance are directly elected every seven years by universal suffrage. The Remaining Consuls are appointed by the Praeses Foederalis on the advice of the Kanzler subject to confirmation by the Senatus and Consilium Foederale Ripoaria. By tradition, De Kabinett contains Consuls from at least half of the Ländorre and a maximum of 6 Patricians. The Legislature - Pallamännd Ripoaria's National Legislature is unusual in that it is tricameral, though a case can be made for it being tetracameral as all three houses sit together for the reading and passage of certain bills, namely those involving constitutional amendments, foreign treaties, declarations of war and impeachments. A unique feature of the Pallamännd is that, no political parties in the traditional sense (i.e. groups with a common fund-raising, advertising, convention holding, policy-making and grass-roots organization) are permitted to offer candidates or a slate of candidates for election. Individual members are however free to form informal "caucuses" but these are forbidden, amongst other things, from soliciting or accepting donations, hiring extra parliamentary advisers or aids, advertising, requiring members to vote a certain way on bills and manipulating committee membership. ''Senatus'' - The "Lower House" The largest and most important organ of the National Legislature is the Senatus, whose members are elected to six year terms by universal suffrage through a single transferable ballot. Elections are held for a third of the seats every two years. Members of the Senatus represent ten geographical constituencies of approximately equal population. The next elections are to be held in November 2010. As members of the executive are answerable to the''Pallamännd'' for their actions and the performance of their department, and as they require the right to introduce legislation pertaining to their department, all Consuls are ex-officio non-voting members of the Senatus, but receive no parliamentary pay, office support, travel allowances, health benefits or pension. In addition to its own Special and Standing Committees, the Senatus sends eleven of the seventeen members of the twelve Permanent Joint-Committees which oversee the work of the various ministries and the operation of the constitution. Consilium Foederale Ripoariae - The "Middle House" The purpose Consilium Foederale Ripoariae is to provide the governments of the various Ländorre with representation within the national government. Each Land has a minimum of two and a maximum of six seats depending on its population. Half of each delegation are appointed by the Kabinett of the Land and half by the Land's Pallamännd, and serve at their pleasure. This House may not introduce any legislation, though they may propose amendments to non-money bills and have a veto power for all bills directly effecting regional government. They have a limited power to delay money bills by two months if a two-thirds majority so proposes. Conclave Patricium - The "Upper House" Currently the largest house, the Conclave Patricium has 400 full members and 400 associate members. The Pater Familias of each of Ripoaria's patrician family is automatically a member of the Conclave Patricium and their principal heir is automatically upon their reaching the age of majority, an associate member able to represent their Pater Familias in the latter's absence. Should the Pater Familias hold a high judicial or government office they are disqualified from membership, and their nearest male relative, usually a brother takes the seat in their place, but does not assume the title of Pater Familias. The Conclave Patricium has similar powers to the Consilium Foederale Ripoariae, but lacks a veto and may instead introduce non-money bills. It is the only house of the Pallamännd with the ability to sit in camera though it rarely chooses to do so. Interestingly, the Conclave Patricium can sit as a court of first and final instance in certain legal disputes arising between patrician families, in such cases, all members with a direct conflict of interest, (blood relation to the second degree or significant business or professional dealings) excuse themselves and remained sit in camera. Economy Ripoaria’s principle exports are its famed Angus , Gelbvie, Maine-Anjou, Simmenthal , Jersey and Brown Swiss Cattle and rubber. Four trade agreements give Ripoarian business and citizens access to high quality furs and lumber from ThudLand, vital oil and sugar from, Mariposaland, exotic spices and clean water from Keimyou, lead and pigs from Raeka and precious gold and silver from neighbouring Lower Prussia. Sadly, on 21/09/2008, Ripoaria lost its long-standing trades with Lower Prussia and Raeka, but an offer Royvekreich granted the nation access to Marble and Wine for the first time in it's history. Solereavr and Ripoaria recently concluded an agreement giving access to wheat and pigs which lead to the opening of the first so called "fast food" restaurants in the nation. Since those days, new trading agreements have given the people of Ripoaria access to fine jewellery and other luxurious items which have lead outside observers to describe Ripolaria's population as "affluent". On 29/10/2008, Ripoaria realigned itself with the Aqua trading sphere, and gained six new trading partners spurring an unprecedented growth in the nation's income and happiness. Several Months later, on 30/01/2009, Ripoaria's increasing infrastructure needs demanded that she seek new resources such as aluminum, iron, lumber, oil and marble to fuel future growth. Ripoaria is also an emerging player on the international technology trading front concluding it's first two deals on 31/08/2008. The National Government is currently in the process of reviewing its trading strategy in order to maximize the economic benefit to industry and citizen alike, to date Ripoaria has concluded almost 20.000.000,00€ in Technology trade agreements. Technology trading has been the primary engine of the Ripoaria's growth; profits from trades have purchased may improvements and much infrastructure. On 01/11/2008 Ripoaria's government announced that Ripoaria would end all Technology exports and begin an aggressive programme of technology acquisition. As of 13/02/2009, nearly 1000 levels of Technology had been imported. Home to a growing financial sector, Ripoaria currently boasts five national banks: Ripoarėsche Bank, Bank Huuß Sal Agripina, Ripoarėsche Commerzbank, Ripoarėsche Sparbank and the Ripoarėsche Postbank. On December 1, The Ripoarėsche Börse opened its trading-floor for the first time, ushering unprecedented growth and prosperity. A month later, the Ripoarian Government introduced a comprehensive Social Security System the trickle-down effects of which spurred another wave of rapid economic advancement. Self-Defence Forces Though committed to fostering peace between nations, Ripoaria recognizes the need for an efficient and disciplined Self-Defence Force capable of securing its freedom and protecting its citizens and allies. The small but fierce Ripoarian Army, with 26,000 soldiers is lead by Generalmajor Ostermann. Oberst Millowitsch is the Senior Infantry Officer (OIO) and Major Bömmel is responsible for the mechanized forces (OPO). Ripoaria used to maintain a small force of 10 tanks, but they have since been decommissioned in favour of more boots on the ground. Ripoaria's Aerial Forces, consisting of 105 high-tech fighter and bomber aircraft is headed by Oberst Udet. Admiral Küpper is responsible for the Ripoarian military fleet of some 48 advanced vessels. The Motto of the SDF is "Fest steht und treu die Wacht! Die Wacht am Rhein!" Military Record Duel with Outremer Outremer Loses: 63,727 Soldiers and $2,129,874.00 Nolissar: 58,959 Soldiers and $2,115,498.00 Result: Ripoarian Victory! Checkmate TSO War *Ripoaria launched no nuclear weapons in this war.